Fucking and Something and Love
|-|Quotes= ---- ---- :Galinda seemed to give up. She leaned her head back on the velvet cushions of the swing and said, "Boq, you know despite myself I think you're a little sweet. You're a little sweet and you're a little charming and you're a little maddening and you're a little habit-forming." :Boq held his breath. :"But you’re little!" she concluded. "You're a Munchkin, for god's sake!" :He kissed her, he kissed her, he kissed her, little by little by little. -''Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West'' by Gregory Maguire ---- ---- :"My dear fellow, the way you flirt with Gwendolen is perfectly disgraceful. It is almost as bad as the way Gwendolen flirts with you." -Algernon, The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde ---- ---- :Anne: "And thou unfit for any place but hell." Richard: "Yes, one place else, if you will hear me name it." Anne: "Some dungeon." Richard: "Your bed-chamber." -''Richard III'' by William Shakespeare ---- ---- :"Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" -Piper, Orange is the New Black, 1.11 ---- ---- :"Better bored than ashamed of myself. I would do anything for you, Chuck, but what if that's wrong? I never thought it was possible to love someone too much but maybe it is. I don't like who I've become with you." -Blair, Gossip Girl, 3.18 ---- ---- :"But I have infinite tenderness for you. I always will. All my life long." -Emma, Blue is the Warmest Color ---- ---- :Melena was a froth of beauty, huge as a world, spinning him courage, daring, love. -''Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West'' by Gregory Maguire ---- ---- :"I find the possibly of a joint murder can be quite thrilling." -Not Literally's Ask Westeros, 1.01 ---- ---- :I love you. I miss you. I'm really letting you go, but I'm not really ready to let you go. -''Kimchi Cuddles'', 5.495 ---- ---- :Love is not about who you can see spending your future with, it's about who you can't see spending your life without. -Athena Orchard ---- ---- :Collins: "Are we... a thing?" Angel: "Darling, we're everything." -''RENT'' by Jonathan Larson ---- ---- :"Love is powerful. It can bring the gods to their knees." -Aphrodite, The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan ---- ---- :Do not kiss her But you will anyways -"Reasons Why Kissing Your Ex Girlfriend Is A Bad Idea" by Coral More ---- ---- :They understand now that sometimes love is absolutely the most fucked-up thing you can do to someone you love. -"Unsolicited Advice for Falling in Love with a Divorcee" by Eirean Bradley ---- ---- :As I sailed into the lake I realized the Fates really were cruel. They sent Calypso someone she couldn't help but love. But it worked both ways. For the rest of my life I would be thinking about her. She would always be my biggest what if. -''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' by Rick Riordan ---- ---- :Her torch was the only light in the cavern. Her torch was the only light in the world. -''A Storm of Swords'' by George R. R. Martin ---- ---- :Emma, bright soul. I need your fire—the one inside you. -''Hollow City'' by Ransom Riggs ---- ---- :Angry, and half in love with her, and tremendously sorry, I turned away. -''The Great Gatsby'' by F. Scott Fitzgerald ---- ---- :She laughed and ran off to catch up with the others. I didn't now what to call it, what was happening between us, but I liked it. It felt silly and fragile and good. I put the apple in my pocket and ran after her. -''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' by Ransom Riggs ---- ---- :"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." -'Jareth', labyrinth'' ---- ---- |-|Songs= ---- ---- :"Everything Has Changed" :::by Taylor Swift ---- ---- :"Here's to Us" :::by Halestorm ---- ---- :"Landslide" :::by Fleetwood Mac ---- ---- |-|Poems= ---- ---- :"Fireworks" :::by Amy Lowell You hate me and I hate you, And we are so polite, we two! But whenever I see you, I burst apart And scatter the sky with my blazing heart. It spits and sparkles in stars and balls, Buds into roses — and flares, and falls. Scarlet buttons, and pale green disks, Silver spirals and asterisks, Shoot and tremble in a mist Peppered with mauve and amethyst. I shine in the windows and light up the trees, And all because I hate you, if you please. And when you meet me, you rend asunder And go up in a flaming wonder Of saffron cubes, and crimson moons, And wheels all amaranths and maroons. Golden lozenges and spades, Arrows of malachites and jades, Patens of copper, azure sheaves. As you mount, you flash in the glossy leaves. Such fireworks as we make, we two! Because you hate me and I hate you. ---- ---- :"Crowned" :::by Amy Lowell You came to me bearing bright roses, Red like the wine of your heart; You twisted them into a garland To set me aside from the mart. Red roses to crown me your lover, And I walked aureoled and apart. Enslaved and encircled, I bore it, Proud token of my gift to you. The petals waned paler, and shriveled, And dropped; and the thorns started through. Bitter thorns to proclaim me your lover, A diadem woven with rue. ---- ---- :"Tooth Brush to the Bicycle Tire" :::by Sarah Kay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIAQENsqcuM ---- ---- |-|Gifs= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----